


Rainbow

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Best Friends, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Closeted Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hanukkah, Holidays, Jewish Identity, Jewish Stanley Uris, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Rainbows, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Wordcount: 100-500, based on a tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 4: CuteFandom: It (Stephen King) (Muschietti)At Mike Hanlon's "holiday" party--gotta be inclusive because Stan's Jewish--Richie Tozier ends up messing around and decorating the christmas tree. He gets a little more (read: a lot more) than bargained for.Oneshot
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Kudos: 12





	Rainbow

It was decidedly a holiday party. Stanley Uris was the only one out of their friend group who wasn't Christian, being Jewish, but he was happy bringing a small plate of _sufganiyot_ (jelly-filled donuts) and the ingredients to make _latkes,_ which weren't that many and didn't make that much of a mess. Mike Hanlon, hosting, was more than gracious to spend time in the kitchen with him, making sure he had company.

There was a big tree in the living room that currently Richie Tozier and Ben Hanscom were working dutifully on decorating and putting up lights, while Eddie Kaspbrak was fretting on the couch and trying to convince them to "be fucking careful, Richie, you're gonna knock it over and start everything on fire!!" Next to Eddie, Bill was wrapping a present (for Mike, actually; a handmade photo album with pictures of their little group over the years) and watching Charlie Brown's Christmas Special, all the while hushing Eddie to quiet down his worrying so he could hear the television.

And Beverly? She had the most important job of all. 

"Hey Rich," she came in from the kitchen, grinning. "I have something for you."

"Oh my god, you stole a potato pancake from Stanny? Risking it all? Just for me?" He placed a hand over his heart dramatically.

She shook her head. "Even better." And then she held out a little Christmas ornament.

For a moment Richie didn't react. It wasn't something particularly special to someone who might not know them too well--ornaments were cute and all, but that's not why Bev had given this to him. It was glass, and of a rainbow. 

Ben grabbed his camera and snapped a picture--just in time for Rich to take it with tears in his eyes. 

Being accepted was something small but so, so important.

"Okay, everyone," Stanley came into the living room, brushing his hands off on the apron tied around his neck, and pulling it off afterwards. "We're done, they're in the oven. Mike and I--"

Eddie caught Bill's eye and smirked. Everyone else ignored them. 

"--are going to get a pizza. Does anyone have any special requests? Richie--"

"Please don't ask me if I'm okay. I might do something stupid like open up to you."

"...I was just going to say you don't have an opinion because you always want disgusting stuff on your pizza. Geez." Stan rolled his eyes. 

But--this was them. This was their own weird little found family, loving each other fiercely and messily. And it was about as close to perfect as possible. 


End file.
